


Dismembrance

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, two people escape to an exotic location, unwilling to deal with reality. Alas, all good things do come to an end.





	Dismembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly prompt over at Fairest of the Rare. 
> 
> Prompt: Summer Fling  
The Catch: Relationship ends with the summer sun - Melancholy, Nostalgia, Longing

They walked along, hand in hand, their bare toes leaving marks in the white sand. She loved this beach. Here, far away from her life, she could pretend that it hadn’t happened. The war was so far from this beach, so far from this tranquil reality that pretending came easy.

Tonight was her last in this paradise. Three weeks she had been here, trying to heal from it all. She’d run away, unable to cope. Unable to see her friends broken and bruised, unquestioningly altered by the Battle of Hogwarts. 

She hadn’t expected to find another who had escaped the same tumultuous aftermath. Yet, here he was, and after a few days they had formed a kinship of sorts. Unspoken agreements to not speak of the battle, of anyone back home. Pretended they weren’t who they were. 

These past weeks had been surreal. She thought back on them and a smile came unbidden to her face. She shook her head at herself in wonder. Never in a million years would she have expected this.

They stopped at a flat rock and sat down. He pulled her between his legs, keeping her back flush with his front. After brushing her hair to one side, he gently kissed her neck and pulled her tighter to him. Both knew that tonight was their last together. His breathing altered but she stopped him.

“No,” she whispered, “Don’t say anything now. Please let’s just enjoy this sunset. One last time.”

She felt him nod his head and snuggled into his hold. As she watched the sun lower on the horizon, its rays turning every imaginable shade of orange across the crystal clear waters, she wished this were her reality. She wished the past weeks weren’t just a living dream.

She recalled their first meeting. Neither were able to look away from the other, both wide-eyed and afraid the other had recognised them. They avoided each other for two days. On the third day, he bought her a drink. Wordlessly sat with her to drink, then left.

With each passing day, their interaction increased. It was clear to both of them that, though from vastly different backgrounds, they had come here for the exact same thing. Both knew that their time here was limited, that they would have to face reality eventually. They also knew that reality had no place for the two of them, together. 

This reality though, their own little paradise, was so far from their normal that it turned out to be surprisingly easy to slip into; like a comfortable cloak. She wasn’t even sure who had taken whose hand the first time. Couldn’t pinpoint who kissed whom that first time. 

Knew for sure it had been her to take it to the next level when she wordlessly undressed him late at night in their second week and crawled over him, taking control, joining their bodies and simply letting herself feel.

They had stayed and slept on the beach that night, transfiguring her wrap into a large blanket to lie on, and his shirt into another to cover themselves with. It was the first time in ages that she’d watched the sun rise with a smile on her face.

They each began to look for the other so often that they gave up any pretenses soon after and spent every day together. Sometimes just reading by the hotel pool, other times taking in the local sites, going for dinner and long walks.

Conversation was slow to begin with. Each of them comfortable in their own thoughts, content with their quiet partner. After a while, however, it had become easier to talk. Never about the war, however, never about the reality they were there to forget. 

The sun was really low now. She knew they had to say good-bye tonight. Tomorrow, well, tomorrow their dream would be over and she would head back to England, back to reality, back to not knowing how to live, how to even begin to heal without the friends she loved and lost.

She could feel him move, saw his wand in his hand. She sighed.

“I wish it was different.” She hadn’t known she’d spoken this out loud until he answered her in his smooth, deep voice.

“So do I if you would believe it.” He nuzzled her neck right below her ear. It was a favourite spot of his to kiss. “If it were under different circumstances…” He trailed off, aware that it was the first time either had acknowledged what awaited them back home. 

“Don’t.” Her voice was shaking now. She had a feeling she knew what he was about to do but she didn’t want him to think she was ungrateful for the time they’d had together. “Thank you though, for… for being… you.”

She stopped and gave a breathy laugh. This wasn’t a fairytale. There wasn’t a genie that granted wishes. It was no use to wish for a different reality. One where she hadn’t run off instead of confronting the aftermath; one where he hadn’t run off instead of confronting possibly charges against the Ministry. 

Briefly, she wondered if he’d take a chance and return with her.

“I can’t go back. Not yet.” He spoke as if he’d somehow read her mind. “Nobody can know where I am either.”

She nodded her understanding. She wouldn’t tell a soul. 

He moved his wand so he could use his forefinger to move her face towards him. His dark chocolate eyes held her light brown ones for a few heartbeats before he spoke again. 

“I’m sorry. I truly am.”

He pressed his lips to hers in what was unmistakably good-bye. 

When he pulled back he closed his eyes briefly as if to collect himself. Then he raised his wand, and she knew. A single tear escaped her eye but she made no effort to wipe it away. 

“Make them happy, yeah?”

He nodded once, and raised his wand.

“ _ Obliviate _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> You will have noticed that I haven't named the characters. Imagine whoever you please, at will. 
> 
> While writing, however, I imagined these two to be Blaise Zabini and Katie Bell. :)


End file.
